The present embodiment relates to a system (facility) comprising an object to be viewed that can be moved in space. In particular, the present embodiments relate to a medical examination or treatment facility comprising at least one display facility that can be moved in space, as well as one or a plurality of lighting facilities arranged in a distributed manner to illuminate the space.
Medical examination or treatment facilities, for example, x-ray facilities or ultrasound facilities, have a display facility. The medical examination or treatment facilities may serve purely for examination purposes or optionally also for interventional treatment. A wide range of information relating to the examination or treatment may be displayed, for example, images that have just been recorded, may be displayed on a display facility. When the treating physician changes position during the examination or treatment, it is known that the display facility can be supported in a movable manner, for example, by suspending it from the ceiling by way of a suitable stand or securing it to a corresponding part of the facility by way of such a stand. The physician is able to move the display facility and orient the display facility so that the physician has an optimum view of the display facility, for example, a display unit, in another position.
With known examination or treatment facilities it is necessary to ensure the best possible illumination of the space, in other words particularly in the area where the examination or treatment is taking place. A plurality of lighting facilities are generally provided on the ceiling. The lighting facilities are mounted in a distributed arrangement, in order to be able to illuminate the examination or treatment area optimally from all sides. Although this ensures that medical personnel always have a well illuminated environment, problems arise in that it is not possible to exclude glare on the display facility, when the display facility is adjusted. In other words after the display facility has been adjusted, it is possible for it to be at such an angle to a lighting facility arranged on the ceiling or elsewhere that the lighting facility shines directly onto the display facility or its display field, resulting in reflection and glare. The user may not see the displayed information or can only see it in a very restricted manner or has to move again him/herself, in order to be able to capture the information and can be dazzled by way of the reflecting surface during his/her activity.
Facilities used in other fields also have similar problems, for example, facilities serving to present an object for exhibition. Such facilities frequently comprise a support, on which the object, for example, a vehicle, is arranged, which can be used to rotate the vehicle. Depending on the spatial orientation it is possible here for one or a plurality of lighting facilities to be reflected off the side of the vehicle, which is unpleasant. These problems also occur when exhibiting other objects.